


Presumed Dead

by YumiRedfox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiRedfox/pseuds/YumiRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is presumed Dead and Alex had new for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presumed Dead

Alex came into work today and noticed that everyone became awkwardly silent. She decided to shrug it off knowing that they had their hands full with an alien escapee so much so Kara was called in to handle the situation. She continued her way to her lab because she had projects to work on.  
“Agen Danvers I need you in my office now.” Director Hanshaw demanded. Alex knew something was wrong Director Hanshaw never spoke to her in that tone unless something big was happening.   
“Yes, director? What do you need?” Alex asked walking into his office. Hanshaw was stood us as she entered.   
“Please take a seat.” Hanshaw directed to the chain the was in front of his desk. Alex moved to sit. She was mentally going over everything she has done in the last year trying to see why she was being called into his office. “Agent Danvers I regret to inform you the Supergirl no Kara Danvers presumed dead as of right now. Due to last night's events, Kara took on a huge beating. Unfortunately, the escaped aliens got along of some kryptonite and used it on Kara and then took off. Kara stubbornly flew after him and she went missing. Due to her injuries, she had sustained we are assuming she is dead.” Alex was beside herself she felt as if her whole world was imploding. Hank walked over to Alex and placed a hand on her shoulder. Alex jerked away from his hand and stood up abruptly and faced him.  
“Why didn’t you call me? Why didn’t you bring me in to help? I should have been there! I was going to tell her some big news today and now she will never know that I’m pregnant with her child! She will never get to see them! She will never be able to raise her child like she has always wanted to do!” Alex screamed crying the more she continued.   
“Alex I will help you in whatever way possible with your child in Kara’s absence. I will also expand the area of search to try and find her so she can raise her child with you. Or at least so you can get some closer. Take at least three months off and if you need more time just call me and I will approve it I only want to see you here for check-ups for your child. Other than that you are not allowed to step foot into the DEO. Also, you will off feel duty until further notice. I will be checking in on you daily.” Hank directed.   
“Thank you, sir,” Alex said between sniffs. Alex then got up and walked out of the DEO and back to her car.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------2 Months Later -----------------------------------------

Alex was sitting on the medical examination bed. She was waiting for the results of the condition of her baby. She was looking out of the window and suddenly saw a stretcher and several soldiers running along the sides. She could only make out a few of the commands. She only hears the words “unresponsive” and “sunroom” when the stretcher wheeled passed her room she was a small piece of blond hair and a part of a red cape. ‘Kara. It’s Kara the found her she must be alive if they are taking her to the sunroom I need to go now’ Alex jumped up and ran out of the room running for the sunroom.   
“Agent Danvers you shouldn’t be here. Supergirl is in critical condition please wait outside.” a medic stated leaving no room for argument.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 5 hours later----------------------------------------------

Hank had brought Alex a chair to sit in and brought her food and water. He knew that there was no way Alex would be leaving Kara’s side until she was ready to be released. Alex was intently watching Kara as they worked on her. The medics were finishing up and then she could go in and be with her wife.   
After another thirty minutes, Alex was finally let into the room. Now Alex was sitting next to the sun beds and holding Kara’s limp hand.   
“Kara I don’t know if you can hear me but we need you to be okay. I have been going mad not knowing if you were alive or not.” Alex started to cry. She felt Kara’s body move and start to sit up. “Kara don’t your fucking dare get up.” She demanded.  
“But you’re crying. I can’t let you cry without trying to help you.” The weak Kryptonian said.   
“The way you can help me is to stay under those sun lamps and get better. Why you finally are allowed to get out from under them I have amazing news to tell you.”   
\--------------------------------------------------------2 Days Later----------------------------------------------------

When Kara was released and Alex drove her home. Kaa blew out her powers which weren't a surprise to anyone.   
“So what was that surprise you wanted to tell me?” Kara asked. Alex had held the secret of her pregnancy from her to make Kara cooperate with everything the doctors wanted.  
“Well, it finally worked. I’m pregnant with your child. I have been for two months.” Alex said smiling.   
“It worked! It finally worked! I love you some much Alex!” Kara celebrated and hugged Alex. Alex leaned up and kiss Kara.   
“I love you too. Now let's go get food this baby has your appetite and I'm starving.”


End file.
